pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Little Accidents
|pre=Sledging |next=School Time}} Little Accidents '(also known as "'Pingu's Lavatory Story") is the nineteenth episode of the first season. Plot Having finished his lunch, Pingu goes to a cafe to get a soda. Pinga follows him and wants a drink too. Pingu buys her two, but when she drinks them, she goes to the toilet on the ground. Pingu hurriedly sends her home and she makes it to her potty just in time. Pingu then drinks too much and has to rush home to the toilet himself. Pingu rushes home just in time to see his father going into the bathroom. He pushes Pinga off her potty so that he can use that instead, which his mother is not happy about. Pingu rushes outside and gets locked out, so he rings the doorbell hard so that Dad has to rush out of the bathroom to answer the door and Pingu runs in to use the toilet. However, he urinates on the floor, because the toilet is too high. When he has finished cleaning up the mess, Pingu has an idea and attempts to go to the toilet on his stilts. His mother comes in and tells him that he can't go into the toilet like that, but Pingu explains to her that he cannot reach the toilet. Mother thinks of an idea and suggests that they build some steps out of ice for him. They do so, and Pingu is finally able to go to the toilet in peace. Trivia *Because of the episode's heavy focus on uncensored urination, showing the characters go to the bathroom, and possible alcoholic references, those factors led to the episode being officially banned from television broadcasting throughout much of the world (the UK and Canada being the only exceptions). In the late 2010s, it was released in the United States on Amazon Prime Instant Video. **Interestingly, the 1990s Canadian VHS boxset by CFP Video, which included the original versions of the entire first season, left out this episode, but included the infamous "Pingu's Dream". For the first three VHS releases in the UK, however, which also included all series 1 episodes, it was the other way around (with "Pingu's Dream" being left out), although this episode was slightly edited (see below). *In the original version, a misfortunate tune is heard when Pinga has her accident, whilst in the re-dubbed version, a dramatic stinger is heard. *The bar that was seen in this episode was reused in Pingu and the Barrel Organ, albeit with a different bartender. *For the UK edition of the original version for BBC, the scene with Pingu urinating all over the floor was shortened for some reason, removing the moment where he looks over his shoulder to see his father. This edit was also released on the UK Hide and Seek VHS. Goofs * Pingu's accident ignores the fact that Pingu can stretch his body to make himself taller, and thus the problem with the toilet's height actually had a simpler solution. * When Mother was telling Pingu to not use the toilet with stilts, the door behind her somewhat moves. * Pingu's father can be seen smoking again, even though he was supposed to have quit in The New Arrival. Censorship Main article: Pingu Censorship Gallery pingu's food.png pingu's food5.png pingufish.png|Pingu gets some fish pinga fish.png|Mum offering some fish pingu fish.png Pub.png pingu in season 1.png pingu's lavatory story.png pingu's lavatory storything2.png pingu's lavatory storything3.png pingu's lavatory storything4.png pinga pee.png pingu's lavatory storything5.png tvgy.jpg pingu's lavatory storything6.png|Pingu needs the toilet Father taking a poop.png pingu pee.jpg index.jpg mother.png Snapshot_24_4-12-2011_8-03_PM_6444.png what.jpg pee.png hqdefault.jpg pingu's family.jpg Pinguthetoiletstory.png film_inside_01_19.jpg|Rare Photo Category:Episodes Category:Censored Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes